Why am I a girl?
by Kittalia Phantom
Summary: Not the whole 'Danny's Trans' plot. On Dani's birthday, Danny and Dani visit a fruitloop to ask why she's a girl. ONESHOT


**Writer- I've been writing this for weeks.**

 **Riddle of the week-** **There are two doors and there is one guard for each door. One door leads to life and the other leads to death. You have only one question to ask and you can only ask one guard. One of the guards always tells the truth and the other always lies. What question would you ask to find out which door is the door to life?**

 **Review your answer**

 **Kittalia**

* * *

Vlad's POV (2 years after when pp would have been)

* * *

The alarm blared from my phone, and I picked it up to check for any meetings, and was shocked it was even still on my mobile calendar- Danielle's birthday! My little nightingale is 2 years old, 14 years in looks, like when Danny first gained his powers. I did love my baby girl, my first and only child. I can't believe tried to kill her- I am a fruitloop! Just as I was wallowing is my sadness, there was a knock on the huge, oak door.

"Vlad?" asked a small voice, clearly female voice

"Leave me alone," I said, whilst wallowing in my sadness and own tears, when 2 white haired, green eyes ghosts fazed through the door. The first was Daniel, in an upgraded version of his HAZMAT suit with green decoration, with his hair grown out a small bit, down to her ears. The next was a girl, with long white hair going down to her waist, with a black headband keeping it in place, and the same cropped HAZMAT suit I gave her all those years ago, but with a green 14 birthday badge pinned next to the logo- Danielle! Seeing the two halfas just made the tears fall down my pale face faster, like a waterfall. She floated over to me, and gazed at the top of my grey hair, and, without hesitation, patted it like a dog. Daniel lay against a wall, with his arms crossed. He looked ready to attack me if I did anything wrong. Danielle floated down to the floor.

"Happy Birthday, baby girl," I said to her, bringing her into a hug "would you like daddy to get you a present?"

"Yes, actually, _Vlad_ ," she said coldly,emphasizing my name, and fazing out of the arms of my crisp suit "Tell me why I'm a girl,"I was shocked by her harshness, straight after the caring pat. Her DNA from Daniel might be kicking in.

Come on Danielle, lets go to the cloning room, and I'll explain,"Danielle and I walked towards my office and Daniel followed. We arrived in the long-empty chambers. A thick layer of dust had gathered on the surfaces. I blew the computer, and the room darkened under the cloud. I powered up he computer, as Daniel floated over a green stain on the tiled floor, disgusted. I ignored him.

"There was a coding error that I overlooked, I never noticed. After I got you- a girl- I thought that cloning reversed the gender chromosome, so I took your DNA, while you slept, creating a male clone of a female clone of the original male. I'd hoped to get an almost stable clone, like you, but the further the cloning process went, the worse the clones got- a Frankenstein style monster, a pirate and a skeleton. Whilst going through the code, I noticed the error, and corrected it, but the pods were corrupted by your clones ectoplasm, Danielle, making the perfect clone unstable when he touched oxygen. I was going to try again, but the state of Wisconsin started questioning my high level of electricity, and said they would search the house if it continued, which I couldn't allow to happen. That's when you came in Daniel, as injecting him with mid-morth DNA would take less energy than creating a perfect clone." Daniel looked surprised- Vlad wasn't always the villain.

"I just wanted to be happy, to have a family," I said, starting to cry again.

"Vlad?" said Daniel, "Did you forget, its not just Ellie's birthday," I looked up, "It isn't?" Danielle put her hand though the swerling portal that the Fenton Portable Portal had made, and took a box wrapped in shiny, red paper, and topped by a black lace bow, and handed me the box.

"HAPPY DEATH DAY!" announced Daniel and Danielle, holding out the gift. I was shocked- I'd completly forgotten. I opened the box, and a small green ghostly cat sat in the box.


End file.
